Talk:Jonathan Frum
A list of people ought to be nominated: * Harold Freeman: for the first (and only) fair trade initiative in Lovia, Wake Coffee, and the fact that he represents the chances ethnic minorities have in Lovia. * Arthur Jefferson: for his work at the Lovian Freethought Academy and the establishment of the LFA Haiti Fund * Anti-Fascist League: for its efforts in the struggle against racial prejudices and discrimination. * ... If you think you have a good suggestion yourself, please add it to the list. 11:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I have not done much to help poor people nor did I fight fascists or introduce fair-trade products or anything like that. But I did start the Milk is good for everyone-campaign, and by doing so I am helping the Lovian people live a healthier and better life. Perhaps I could be nominated together with Aesopos and Oos Wes Ilava for a joint nomination? Dr. Magnus 15:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You did indeed very good work with the Milk Campaign. I doubt however if that is sufficient to get a 'make-this-a-better-world' award. Also, I don't want to award everyone at the same time. Just keep up the good work and in the future you might get nominated. 15:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) It is true, drinking milk does not safe the world. But it does improve and potentially even saves lives. Dr. Magnus 15:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're going to argue that supporting the drinking of milk has done more good than the AFL? Edward Hannis 15:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, but you do understand that according to such standards, we have to award almost every Lovian. I'm sure there will be a time everyone is awarded. See this as a stimulation to get working on that better world. 15:41, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Edward Hannis, the AFL was simply saying things everyone else already knew - that the IGP was a bunch of fascists. Not a real eye-opener looking at their leaders Dietrich Honecker & Drabo Doorian who are just pure nazi's. They brought us old news... Dr. Magnus 15:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::And, of course, milk consumption is hence the #1 make-this-world-a-better-place action? For lack of a better phrase, the AFL is a "lesser of two evils." Edward Hannis 15:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm not the man to judge initiatives by their result. If I was, this would seems a hell of a world. It is the intentions that matter. @Hannis: read my quote at the AFL talk page. 15:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Who is this guy? He seems to be the only character without a user that owns a residence. Did he have to get special permission or something? Semyon E. Breyev 16:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :He is a 'special man' ;-) BastardRoyale 16:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorta he's like Lovia's Person! Marcus Villanova 19:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I made him up; he's like a part of my personality that I developed into a fictional character. He has a decent job as college professor and playwright so I figured he could have a house too. Never thought about the uniqueness of it though, I hope none of you mind? 08:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::'Course not. Semyon E. Breyev 09:22, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::So you are a homosexual college professor and a playwright? Geesh, never saw that one coming! :-D BastardRoyale 11:59, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I'm just a gay-rights supporting college student who enjoys theater productions. 16:19, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well splendid! I'm sure enjoying theater and the arts goes along fine with supporting our gay brothers and sisters, they are often artistic people (90% of fashion designers are queer). BastardRoyale 16:47, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I dislike fashion designers; they often have a very unreal view of the world we live in. I prefer a hood made of 100% fair trade llama wool over the next D&B designer hat anytime. 16:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha, lol! I understand why so many of them are gay, they gotta be: they pick ugly woman (tall, skinny, no curves) who look like either men or living skeletons to show off their crazy designs. No straight man would pick such models! BastardRoyale 16:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree; 'Gay' (homosexual) is a sexual orientation which is naturally determined - people are gay. 'Queer' on the other hand is a popularized stereotype created by society, it is a role - people become queer. If you like men, you are gay but it takes an education to get a wavy hand, obvious hairstyle and silly way of speaking. 16:58, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::You have a certain type of "anti-queer" gay men, the Bears, who are big, manly and hairy men. Not the slightest bit effeminate. And you have often two types of lesbians, the butch & femme", manly and femine. Usually, however, I find that most gays have certain 'mannerism' by which one can recognize them. BastardRoyale 17:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Again, those mannerisms and stereotypes are symptomatic for our culture of identity. People 'build' them because it gives them and easy and comfortable feeling; they can label and by doing so they can understand. Understanding is control, but they miss the point that duality rules over all. A gay person isn't this or that type, he is a little dot in a spectrum that reaches all the way from male to female. 17:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Awesome character! I love theatre. Echocho 12:16, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I put a lot of work into this guy and still have to finish one piece. He is just what every country needs: a huggable leftist intellectual who doesn't like people but writes beautiful pieces. 12:19, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, I consider 'my' Echo Cho to fit that description as well, more or less :p. Echocho 12:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I enjoyed The Playground a lot though I dislike both Christian symbolism and Nietzschian thought. 12:45, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ooo, can I quote you, or Frum or any of your characters on that (on the page of The Playground)? And yep, very Nietzschian, thus anti-religion, using the Christian symbolism against itself. Echocho 12:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :) :::::Sure, my words aren't copyrighted. I'm more of a Sartre-guy. 04:51, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Cool, it's up. Echocho 09:58, October 11, 2010 (UTC)